<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's okay to cry. by ilikeminecraftleavemealone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500727">It's okay to cry.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeminecraftleavemealone/pseuds/ilikeminecraftleavemealone'>ilikeminecraftleavemealone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Hugs, Mental Breakdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeminecraftleavemealone/pseuds/ilikeminecraftleavemealone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, she'd seen him cry a hundred times, but never like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's okay to cry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, all the feelings got too much, just as the gems left for the night, he sat on his comforter and rested his head in his hands, pressing down on his eyes till he saw the galaxy exploding behind his eyelids. Unable to hold it in anymore a sob shook through his body, losing control of his jaw as it began to wobble. He could feel the tears beginning to drip down his eyelashes and down his cheeks, leaving him a red streaky mess in the middle of his bed. </p><p>He sat for a while, holding his head.</p><p>And then the sound of a gentle knock reached his ears, he could see movement from under his door, expecting it to be amethyst he called out to her but received no response.</p><p>“W-who is it?” he called out gently, with growing concern.</p><p>“Guess who?” The twinkle of a voice was heard behind the door before the handle started to jiggle open, to his surprise, Connie was stood there, holding a bowl of something that appeared to be steaming and a flask under her arm, “Lion came to get me, thought you could use the company.”</p><p>“W-what? Connie, no, you’re busy with school you should definitely be at home.” hiding his face deeper into his hands, embarrassed at having been caught crying.</p><p>“Hey, hey. Stop that Mr. Universe.” Connie reprimanded gently as she set the bowl and flask onto his nightstand before toeing off her shoes. Climbing onto the bed, she lifted stevens head and began to wipe away the streaks with her gentle fingers. “It’s okay to cry you know? It really helps to take a weight off.” As this was said, another sob began to shake through stevens body.</p><p>“I-I just feel, so powerless.” he sobbed out, another cry shaking his body.</p><p>Connie began wrapping the larger boy into her arms before falling sideways onto the comforter, holding him close, allowing him to cry his heart out into her soft sweater.</p><p>She cooed and soothed down his back and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to help ease the pain in anyway she could. </p><p>He said something into her shoulder that she didn’t quite catch. </p><p>“What was that?” she said as she ever so slightly moved away so she could hear him speak without smothering him.</p><p>“Thank you.” he whispered “I think I need help, Connie.” he admitted as he sunk further into her embrace, averting his eyes. He pulled himself back into a deep hug, his cries mute now but the wetness of his face still prominent.</p><p>“Have you drank or eaten anything today?” Connie asked gently as she continued to sooth him.</p><p>“Not for a while.” his voice barely above a whisper</p><p>“That won’t do, you’ve gotta stay hydrated Steven, Mom made some soup if you think you can stomach it, I put some in a bowl for you.” she said as she began pulling herself away from his warmth but found him holding on tightly.</p><p>“Please don’t go.” he almost cried.</p><p>“I’m right here, don’t worry.” she brought her body closer once again, still soothing him.</p><p>Stevens gentle sobs began to die down as his body fell into slumber, Connie’s gentle embrace lulling him to sleep, he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his curly locks before finally succumbing to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was feelin down so I thought why not write about it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>